Celina Abaddon
Celina Abaddon is a major reoccurring character in DxD Black Lamb. The childhood rival of Aurora Lucifer, she is said to be one of the strongest young devils of her generation due to her mastery in a wide array of demonic powers due to her mix clan lineage. She is one of the few pure blooded devils left from the extra demon clans and is heir to the Abaddon Clan after her mother. She followed Aurora into the human world after learning of her leaving. Celina is the student council president of Shitori Academy and is the class representative for classroom 4-C because of her high status in the academy, her good grades, and her beauty she is the most popular student at the Academy. Appearance Celina is a very beautiful girl with long black hair and purple eyes, both traits she inherited from her Bael Blood, she is usually seen in the Shitori Academy school uniform which consists of: a white shirt, a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a blue skirt with white accents, there's also a S symbol for Shitori on the right corner. Due to her Bael blood she has a rather large breasts and she also has a curvy figure, something that she uses to belittle and make fun of Aurora Lucifer. She is the same height as Yami Himura, making her a few inches taller than Aurora. In battle she is known for wearing extravagant wedding style dresses to the complete confusion of everyone, Aurora and Yami rationalize that it's simply for attention. Personality Due to growing up with the approval of both her parents, the Abaddon Clan, the devils from the older generation, and mastering all her abilities by the age of fifteen, Celina is shown to be a very arrogant and narcissistic young girl. While Aurora's arrogance originate from her overestimation of her clan's strength and power, Celina's arrogance originate from her overestimation in her own beauty, charm, and power. Celina is shown to be very playful, sexual, and possesses a downright exhibitionist type personality. Due to her being used to getting everything she wants, Yami says she has become a spoiled brat, as she will go into fits of rage when not given what she wants almost akin to a small child. Being the rival or Aurora the two are prone to constant fighting and bickering. Celina repeatedly underestimates Aurora's power, and constantly belittles her even referring to her as "Aurora-Neko" something Aurora hates because it's making fun of her nekomata heritage. Celina is shown to love to tease boys around Shitori Academy which angers Aurora due to seeing Celina being given gifts, love letters, and even dates all the time. Celina is shown to not desire to date any boy she deems too easy. It is revealed that the reason she turned Judai Aki into her queen was simply because he didn't show any interest in her, and simply desired to eat and relax. Despite this, it is revealed that she has complete trust in Judai, as he fulfills his role as her queen perfectly. Despite her arrogance, she is shown to be a master at planning strategies, she is so good that Ex Gremory states that she could give Sona Sitri a challenge on planning strategies alone. It is revealed that she wants to turn Eden, the perverted fallen angel in her class into her knight but he repeatedly refuses because he is loyal to Azazel Jr. the new leader of the Grigori and Azazel Jr. best friend Semyaza Jr. This causes Celina to repeatedly tease him resulting in the boy having to be sent to the nurse on a daily basis because of his nose bleeds. Celina was once going to marry a pure blooded devil Prince who resided in Denmark but after learning that he was obsessed with her, she stopped the wedding out of disgust. Things like this lead Yami and classroom 4-C to believe that she is a secret tsundere. It is revealed that she developed her exhibitionist tendencies from her mother who was well known for her beauty in the Underworld. It is revealed that Cecilia shows anger at the Bael clan, due to believing their former Lord, Magdaran Bael to be a whiny coward who couldn't accept that Sairaorg defeated him fair and square. She shows anger at her cousin, Ryuk Bael, saying that the clan would've been hers if Sairaorg wouldn't have taken the title as one of the seven great princes of hell in order to make his brother happy. History Born from two noble parents, she was raised spoiled between them, always being the center of attention and receiving the praise from the entire Abaddon household, she developed a narcissistic and exhibitionist personality. It is revealed that she received her evil pieces when she was seven, turned Judai into her queen when she was twelve and so far, has one knight, one rook, and one bishop who attend a different high school, a elite school called Hachimitsu Academy, a all girl boarding school. Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Due to being considered a prodigy in the Underworld, Cecilia possesses immense demonic power. She is shown to be efficient in sealing style magic, able to create traps that will transform into hands and grab onto her opponents when they step on her seals, she is also shown to be able to create simple illusions to scare those around her. * Memory Alteration, Restoring, and Telepathy: Celina has shown in Life 1 and Life 3 that she is capable of all three of these things. First when she used her memory storing to bring Yami's memory back after a glitch in the Rating Game system and then in Life 3 where she reveals that she had to erase the memories of a student who saw Carrie drink Sophia's and Bella's blood and last when she used her telepathy to sense the sheep demon that Yami had dreamed about. Power of Hole: Her main demonic magic due to being the heiress to the House of Abaddon who are specialized in the Power of Hole, which creates a hole that expands and retracts according to the user's will and is able to absorb attacks and reflect them back as they choose, user is also capable of storing weapons inside the holes but once released they can be used by the enemy. It is also possible to split the attacks that were absorbed and release it. Lion Tamer: Due to being the descendant of Sairaorg she possesses the ability of the Vapula clan to tame lions. She is shown to be well mastered in this ability as she was able to tame a lion spirit named Barong. Power of Destruction (滅びの力, Horobi no Chikara): A type of demonic energy that allows her to release energies that can disintegrate matter, both living and inanimate, with relative ease. Due to Celina's arrogance in her own strength she is shown to lack control over this ability, simply shooting the demonic power from a pair of dual pistols. Touki (闘気): Due to the intensive training she was put through by her father's rook, Cecelia is shown to have gain control of her base of life, granting her an enormous amount of Touki to further strengthen her power. This ability is shown to cover her in a purple like aura and boosts her speed, strength, and demonic power drastically. Brazilian Jiu Jitsu Expert: Being trained by some of the strongest fighting instructors in the underworld, Celina is shown to have a mastery over grappling and taking down her opponents, even those who are of bigger size than herself. Flight: Being a devil, Celina can fly. Equipment Barong: A simple lion spirit that Celina managed to tame. She is made up of blue spiritual energy and is the size of a normal lion. The lion is said to be as fast as lightning and is able to cut her opponents down swiftly. The lion is shown to be loyal to Judai, allowing him to sleep on her back. Grim: A reaper spirit that she received from her clan on her tenth birthday. The spirit is shown to be a small chibi grim reaper type creature that possesses a small scythe. Despite it's small size, the spirit is shown to be able to create barriers of energy and can use it's scythe to hold it's own in battle. Scouter: A device that allows her to sense supernatural energy and measure how strong it is. She can also differentiate between different energies and use the scouter to track them down. The scourter also allows her to "lock onto" targets before she shoots with her dual pistols. Dual Pistols: A pair of pistols that can be used to control her power of destruction a little better. The pistols convert her power of destruction into bullets that it shoots out at her opponents, the bullets are shown to cause a lot of damage, first shown when it launched one of the students in classroom 4-C through a window and fifty feet outside the school gate. Trivia * I was originally going to make Celina a Phenex but discarded this idea, due to me not wanting to give Aurora's rival the regeneration trait. It was originally going to be a cat v.s. bird fight but I decided to take a new approach: Lucifer Princess v.s. Abaddon Heiress Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Characters Category:Devil Heir/Heiress Category:DxD Black Lamb